


this is what fate means

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [50]
Category: The Fire's Stone - Tanya Huff
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Darvish pushes, and Aaron pulls. Chandra is content.





	this is what fate means

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schneefink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/gifts).



Darvish pushes, and Aaron pulls. 

Aaron breathes sharply through his dreams sometimes, as if around a knife wound, and Darvish soothes him back to pliant peace. Darvish smiles too bright and wide sometimes, cheekbones straining, and Aaron lances his fake merriment and bleeds his anger out. 

And Chandra is between them and above them and surrounded by them, and _understood_ by them. She doesn't need to be soothed or pierced; she needs to be known, and she is known. Like being alone - with nobody to insist she sand down her sharp and rough edges - except not alone. 

She is content.


End file.
